memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Rescue Mission/Act Four
The Valiant is next to the timeship. On the bridge Typhuss is pacing about as Commander Keller looks at him. Sir you're wearing out the deck plating Commander Keller says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at him. They are taking too long says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Keller then walks into the turbolift to head to the transporter room. Transporter room 1 says Typhuss to the computer, the doors close and the lift starts to move. In the transporter room he looks at the chief and sees the away team aiming their phasers at their attackers after they requested an emergency beam out Admiral Kira looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. Take the others to the brig says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. She nods at him and she and her security force takes the officers to the brig, then the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira the timeship has engaged it's transwarp drive their gone Commander Keller says over the com. Typhuss is worried about Will. In the brig Will wakes up and Sara helps him up. What the hell was that? Will says as he looks at Sara. She looks at him. What Sara says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. What knocked me out cold Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I'm not sure never saw it before Sara says as she looks at him. Will looks at her then at the force field. Well pretty soon the Valiant and my uncle will come and save us Will says as he looks at her. The Valiant is traveling through slipstream. In the briefing room Commander Keller is briefing the senior staff on what's going on when Admiral Kira chimes in. We have to go after them and rescue them says Typhuss as he looks at them. He looks at the Admiral. We can't track them while their in transwarp, Devon can we? Commander Keller says as he looks at Devon. He looks at him. We're still tracking the hair piece that Ms. Lance is wearing but it's low and intermit Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at them. Commander Keller looks at them. When we get there we'll target their weapons, shields, and engines I don't want that ship destroyed because our people are on board, we've got an hour to prepare this ship for battle dismissed Commander Keller says as he looks at the senior staff. They leave as Admiral Kira looks at Commander Keller. What makes you think that this ship's weapons can do any damage to that timeship, its from the future says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Keller. He looks at him. We've got the information from Voyager's encounter with a small time shuttle, and we've got to do something talking them down didn't work so brute force is asked for Commander Keller says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, they may be ready for us when we attack says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Keller. He nods at him. In the brig on the timeship Will is sitting on the cot as Sara looks at him. Are you all right? asked Sara as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Yeah just a wave of dizziness Will says as he looks at her. She saw a small device on his neck. You have a small device on your neck Sara says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. How did that get there? Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I don't know Sara says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. Can you get it off my neck? Will asked as he let's Sara feel the device. She doesn't feel comfortable removing it. I don't think I should remove it, I don't know what the device does Sara says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. So what should we do about it? Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Nothing, we don't know anything about it Sara says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. How comforting Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Its the safe move until we get back to your ship Sara says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. Or it could be linking to my brain and gonna melt it Will says as he looks at her. She calms him down. Don't start thinking that Will, stay calm Sara says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. Sorry it's this damn clamp attached to my neck Will says as he looks at her. She sat next to him and asked about Thea. So what about Thea Sara says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. She's been wanting to find us a place to live besides the Valiant and I think that the Valiant is the best place to live and we got into a fight and she doesn't want to speak to me for awhile Will says as he looks at Sara. Sara smiles and looks at him. Try saying sorry to Thea, get her flowers and talk to her Sara says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. You think that will work? Will says as he looks at her. Sara looks at him. Yeah, your uncle has made Kira mad many times and each time he would go talk to her, if the flowers don't work give Thea jewelry Sara says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. She already has a wedding ring on her finger, but ok as soon as we get out of here I'll go talk to her Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Good idea, Will Sara says as she looks at Will. Will looks at the force field. Unless we get out of here Will says as he looks at her. Sara looks at him and asked him if he's talked to Oliver. Have you talked to Oliver? asked Sara as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Yeah you know he shot me with an arrow in the shoulder, and he's been threating me with an arrow everytime Thea gets hurt or captured Will says as he looks at her. Sara looks at him. That's just Oliver's way Sara says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. To threaten his brother in law with an arrow everyday Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. He does that because Thea gets hurt or gets captured, he cares about his sister Sara says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. If my uncle wasn't around I think I'd be in sickbay with bruises and cuts from Oliver Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Typhuss and Oliver have a different relationship, they are like brothers and they have been friends since 2370 Sara says as she looks at Will. Will leans on the wall. I guess we can wait until the Valiant or your friend from that time police comes and save us aunt Mariah told me about her encounter with your friend Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Meanwhile the Valiant is at warp following the energy signature. On the bridge Admiral Kira walks over to Commander Keller. Report says Typhuss as as he looks at Commander Keller. He turns to him. We're tracking the homing device in Ms. Lance's hair piece still Commander Keller says as he looks at him. He looks at him before he could speak Lieutenant Devon chimes in. Sirs sensors are picking up a tachyon emission bearing two-one-eight mark seventeen, it's right off our port bow it matches the signature that Colonel Tyson's aunt encountered Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. What are you saying, is it a cloaked ship says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Devon. He looks at him. It has a temporal signature sir Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira looks at him. Then that's the timeship that has Sara says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Devon. He looks at his console. No it's not it's something else Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console. Commander Keller looks at him. Bring it on the viewer Commander Keller says as he goes to the Captain's Chair. The viewer shows the swirl and something huge emerges from it. It's Director Sharpe's vessel Ray says as he looks at the viewer. Commander Keller turns to Commander Sinclair. RED ALERT, SHIELDS UP Commander Keller shouts as he looks at Jenny. Lights dimmed and klaxon sounds. Quantum phasers are at full power, torpedo bays are fully loaded and ready to fire on your command Commander Lieutenant Commander Sinclair says as she looks at her console and then at Commander Keller. Keller looks at Devon. Open a channel Commander Keller says as he looks at Lieutenant Devon. Devon turns to him. On viewer now sir Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at him. Keller gets up from the chair. Time Bureau mothership this is Commander Jack Keller first officer of the Federation starship USS Valiant, explain your reasons for being here and blocking our path to get our commanding officer back Commander Keller says as he looks at the viewer. The viewer shows the commander center of the mothership. This is Director Ava Sharpe of the Time Bureau we're here in response of a time infraction and we found out that your ship was sighted here, and we're here to take you back to the 24th century Director Sharpe says on the viewer. The crew isn't happy.